


Hay nieve en mis zapatos

by PumpkinBird



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay nieve en mis zapatos y un corazón e ilusiones congeladas en el fondo de un lago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay nieve en mis zapatos

Hay nieve en mis zapatos.

Las luces de navidad estás prendidas en las casas contiguas, los vecinos seguramente dormidos desde hace más de 3 horas; El aroma a chocolate ahora no es más que la pestilencia de algo quemado y consumido en la estufa, la chimenea no calienta porque no está prendida.

Las fotos en el buró siguen estando allí al igual que el tutú está en la caja bajo de la cama, el recuerdo de tu risa se escucha borroso y alterado dentro de mi cerebro, el esqueleto de lo que alguna vez fue tu sonrisa se ve difuso tras mis pestañas.

La nieve en noviembre es algo que existe pero que tú no sabes por qué, ni te lo preguntas siquiera. Pero no es algo de lo que te hayas preocupado nunca, porque nos daba la perfecta excusa para acurrucarnos juntas en la cama, comiendo palomitas, susurrándonos melodías de almas mientras el sonido amortiguado de una película era ignorado en el trasfondo.

Con esta probada que nos daba el tiempo, a ti te gustaba ponerte los patines y olvidabas el casco en casa. A mí me gustaba salir contigo a la nieve, a ese lago que te recordaba al lugar donde creciste. Me quitaba los zapatos, dejándolos a un lado para que se llenaran de nieve, y me sentaba en una sillita de metal a observarte dar vueltas y vueltas sobre el hielo.

Solías voltear y sonreírme, y a pesar del frío, esa enorme y maravillosa sonrisa siempre logró calentar todo dentro de mí. No sé por qué, Camz, pero yo me perdía dentro de tus ojos y tu risa por minutos, u horas cuando murmurabas al dormir.

A mí me encanta que lo hicieras.

La casa tiene humedad en las paredes y mis sentimientos están escondidos en el armario, de la misma manera en que nuestros esqueletos lo estuvieron durante años antes de dejarnos ser honestas con nosotras mismas, dejándonos olvidar lo que dijesen los demás. Sólo tú y yo.

Quisiera decirte que desde que saliste a patinar y me dejaste aquí, no me he sentido sola, pero no es verdad. No debería sentirme así, porque me hacen compañía estos recuerdos y estas fantasías, me hacen compañía mi alma, el reflejo inexistente en el espejo y mi propia soledad.

El problema no fue que volviste a olvidar el casco sobre la mesa, o que no has prendido las luces de navidad que decoran los árboles desnudos que dejó el otoño. El problema es, Camz, que me dejaste y ahora mis compañías no están haciendo más que matarme.

 La nieve sigue cayendo y el invierno sigue tocando a nuestras puertas, la entrada a nuestra cabaña se tiñe de blanco y no hay nadie que quite la nieve. El sol ya no sale, y quizá es porque tú no has regresado. Me gustaría poder salir a la nieve a verte dar vueltas y vueltas.

Pero, seamos sinceras, ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? ¿Si no hay nadie patinando en el hielo, si mi reflejo no me devuelve la mirada, y mi cuerpo largo tiempo lleva perdido en un sueño?

Aún sigo pensando, aún me sigo arrepintiendo; Porque tú te fuiste y me dejaste, dejaste que mi corazón se hundiera y se congelara.

Te dijeron que no podrían hacer nada por sacar mi cuerpo, no hasta que el invierno terminara y con él la nieve se fuera. Que el hielo se descongelara. Pero aquí estoy, Camz, en la cabaña, sentada sobre nuestra cama, mirando fuera de la ventana en dirección al lago, esperando a por ver tu silueta regresar por la dirección que tomaste cuando te fuiste.

Creíste que me había ido, pero aquí sigo. Te sigo esperando.

Y todo fue porque aquella vez yo no tenía sueño, y tú no estabas hablando y sonriendo entre sueños. Entonces me levanté de la cama y salí de la cabaña, me dirigí al lago y me quité los zapatos, reemplazándolos por los patines que me habías regalado diciendo que ya no los usabas, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que eran nuevos y que los habías comprado para mí.

Patiné con la noche, con el frío y con mi soledad.

Pero entonces el hielo se trozó bajo mis pies.

Sentí miedo y tuve frío, pensando que moriría ahogada o que quizá terminaría congelándome antes de que eso siquiera pasara. Sentí mucho temor. Pero lo que más sentí fue dolor porque creí que jamás volvería a verte.

Pero fue entonces que me puse a pensar en tus ojos y en tu mirada, en el sonido de tu risa y lo bonita que siempre me resultó tu sonrisa, que sentí calor como siempre lo hacía, y sonreí bajo el agua, en el frío de una noche de noviembre, en este lago que siempre ha sido tuyo. En esta prisión congelada que es para mí desde que te fuiste.

Aún sigo esperando a que regreses.


End file.
